


J is for: Jemma Simmons or John Watson or JARVIS

by Zaphrina



Series: Darcy Lewis Crossover Madness [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaphrina/pseuds/Zaphrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy waits her whole life to find out her soulmate has been working for the same organization as her<br/>or<br/>An investigation sends Dr. Watson asking Dr. Banner for aid and he finds his soulmate in Darcy Lewis<br/>or<br/>Darcy makes a robot friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy + Jemma

     "I need you to stay late, Ms. Lewis," Coulson looked up from his computer as she frantically threw on her coat. She glanced down at her wrist (which he noticed didn't have a watch on it, so why was she looking?)

     "Can I stay late tomorrow? I really need to be somewhere else," She shrugged her coat over her shoulders and fidgeted in place.

     "This is important, Ms. Lewis. You need to stay a bit longer," she sighed and sat back down at her desk and nervously continued to glance at her wrist as she finished writing up her report.

     "What's wrong with your wrist, Lewis?" Clint called from the doorway. Darcy guessed he had news for Coulson, but she was too busy staring at her inner wrist.

     It read:  **00:02:56**

**00:02:55**

**00:02:54**

"Nothing. I need to get going," She stood up and started gathering her things, uncaring of the raised eyebrow stare the Boss Man was giving her, or the amused grin Clint threw at her.

     "Never seen you nervous. Flustered is a good look on you, Lewis," she glanced down again:

                  **00:01:46**

"Don't talk. It's making me more frustrated," she snapped, much to the surprise of both men in the room. Darcy was cool as a cucumber 90% of the time. The other 10% was half saved for Jane's science benders and half for days when Pop Tarts were scarce.

     Darcy could not care less about their opinions. She'd been waiting her whole life for this person to come into her life - her soulmate - and they would probably be some stiff SHIELD agent who Darcy mocked on a daily basis. She held out a little bit of hope that her soulmate was just as awesome as her, but that was a high bar to set.

                  **00:00:14** **  
**

"Goodbye!" She stood and pushed past Clint, only to be ran into and thrown onto the ground by a slender scientist-type lady.

                 **00:00:00** **  
**

"Um... I'm Darcy," she half-smiled and the scientist glanced down at the woman she was currently straddling on the floor.

     "Jemma Simmons, I'm going to get up now," she smiled shyly and helped Darcy up, immediately forgetting what Fitz had sent her up here to tell Coulson.

     "This is... Surprising," Darcy stammered.

     "Really? You knew it was going to happen," she looked perplexed.

     "I suppose. I just assumed you'd be some SHIELD schmuck, not a cute scientist," Darcy shrugged and smiled, taking her hand and shaking it.

     "Did I miss something?"

     "Soulmates, Agent Barton," Coulson started putting on his jacket. 

     "I came up here to tell you-" Coulson cut Jemma off.

     "Fitz had a breakthrough. He told me."

     "Then why-"

     "We planned this."

     Darcy looked at her boss slyly.

     "You sly dog Philip." She laughed and took her new partner by the arm and walked out of the office with the two boys behind them. "We should go to Central Park."

     "Why Central Park?"

     "It's a good first-date-but-not-first-date. To feel each other out." Jemma nodded at her.

     "Tomorrow, for lunch."

     "I'll be there."


	2. Darcy + John Watson

     Three days. Three days ago Bruce had brought his friend into the labs. Three days of him asking for help. Three days of Bruce insisting he didn't have time to go to England. Three days of Darcy bringing Bruce, Jane and Newcomer-John tea and coffee. Three days of being ignored. 

     Darcy was used to being ignored by scientists, but she was under the impression that Brits had better manners than half-crazed scientists. 

     On the fourth day, she brought in Jane's coffee, Bruce's green tea, and John's breakfast tea. Not a 'thank you' in sight. Bruce was once again arguing that he couldn't make it up to England, no matter if the mysterious and oddly-named Sherlock needed help with one of his cases involving gamma radiation. 

     "Darcy!" She snapped her head back to her green scientist friend. "You can go to England!"

     "Au contraire, mon frère. Jane needs me," she gestured to Jane, who shook her head and mumbled something about needing a break herself and that Darcy should do the same.

    "See?"

     " _Would you come to England with me?_ Even someone who has been around this type of science knows more than Sherlock and me put together," he urged with a smile. Darcy sighed and replied begrudgingly to her soulmate.

     " _The last time I went to England I almost got killed about thirty different ways, none of which were caused by a human._ However, as you are my soulmate, I will put my trust in you. If there are elves or other aliens, I will end you," she put out her hand for a shake and John reciprocated the gesture with a shocked look on his face.

     "Never thought my soulmate would be so young," he trailed off and Darcy sighed.

     "Don't underestimate me. You'll regret it," and so she cleaned up her lab station and headed for the door. "You gonna help me pack, Johnny, or what?" She threw a smirk over her shoulder and heard him following before ascending up to her rooms. Darcy loved a good adventure.


	3. Darcy + JARVIS

     Darcy had been living at Stark- (oops) -Avengers Tower for five months with Janey and the other superpersons, but her favorite superperson by far was JARVIS. Although he was not a 'person' in the traditional sense, Darcy liked to believe that the snarky British AI (modeled after Tony's old butler Edwin Jarvis) had taken a liking to her as well.

     Every day he was her alarm clock, waking her up with a new song from her WAKEUPDARCY playlist every day. Next, she would go into her kitchen to find he'd already started her pot of coffee, and he always started off her day with a crisp 'Good morning, Darcy.' He stopped calling her Miss Lewis when she insisted, but only downgraded to Miss Darcy. He finally began to call her Darcy when she threatened to mess up his coding.

     So, as friends, Darcy and the lovely Jarvis would hold conversations and plot pranks on Tony (though he insisted that he wasn't allowed to plot against his master.) However, when Darcy woke up to a throbbing pain emanating from the nape of her neck, Jarvis was nowhere to be heard. Clint found her curled up in a ball rubbing at her neck and groaning at the pain.

     "Lewis?"

     "Who knew getting a soulmark would be so painful?" she grunted, and he laughed.

     "What's it say?"

     "It says 'It's good to finally meet you, Darcy,' but if they're just now being born... How much of a cradle-robber am I? Like on a scale of that forty year old woman on  _Say Yes to the Dress_  who was marrying a twenty-something year old, to Azazel when he fucked up Sam Winchester for good?"

     "Well that woman was like fifteen years older, and Yellow Eyes was like a thousand years older than Sam... So I think you're like a happy medium," Darcy groaned.

     "On the contrary, Hawk Guy," Tony walked into the room with a guarded face. "I was... upgrading... Jarvis and when I rebooted him, he had an odd bit of coding running through his data randomly and unattached to anything else. It says, and I quote: 'Well, slap my ass and call me Sally.'"

     "That's my line," she grumbled and then choked when another (this one a stranger) man walked into her room, looking a bit confused.

     "Oh, yeah when I said upgrading, I meant creating a body for. Jarvis, you know them, so I don't need to do introductions. He has the most advanced droid body out there in the world, and I'll keep upgrading him as my data gets more sophisticated."

     As Tony explained, Jarvis bypassed an interested Clint and walked to a shocked Darcy.

     " _It's good to finally meet you, Darcy._ " When he smiled that gorgeous smile of his, Darcy nearly swooned, and it was then Clint doing the choking.

     " _Well, slap my ass and call me Sally_ ," she exclaimed then covered her mouth with a gasp. Trust her to be the only human alive with a robot as a soulmate.

     "I... I don't know how to respond to this," Tony mumbled then quietly left, calling out to Pepper.

     "I can explain all of the details of what this means later, but I can say that even though I am occupying this body, I will always be monitoring the building, so don't be too worried Agent Barton," Jarvis smiled at the archer and then turned to Darcy after he left. 

     "We're soulmates."

     "It would seem so."

     "Can robots have sex."

     "I haven't tried that yet, but I wouldn't be adverse to coitus. My sensors are similar to those in Sergeant Barnes' arm, and so I can feel things... Very vividly," with a coy smirk that Darcy didn't think the guy had in him, he stepped closer to her and leaned down near her face. "I would like to kiss you, Darcy. Might I?" 

     She nodded, and she didn't know if Tony had programmed Jarvis with his own kissing experience, but damn. He was good at it.


End file.
